Użytkownik:IAMYOURBOSS4YOURLIFE
Me. I'M YØUR BO$$ 4 YØUR LIFE DUH. I'M HERE FROM 19TH FEBRUARY 2016. MY NAME IS KUBA. I'VE GOT 2 FICTI NS AND 5 PLAYS. I live in the city but it's not safely place - it is a lot of dangerous people, patology, dangerous places and so far and so far... I'm 15, I am in the 3rd Class of Secondary School (From September this year). I'm friendly and I like people. If you are bored, write to me ;) I know my English is Perfect. Nie czepiajcie się angielskiego, starałem się pisać dobrze xD. Co lubię ? *Sport (Siatka i Lekkoatletyka *.*) *Luźne ubrania *Gry zespołowe *Kolor czarny, niebieski, czerwony i jasny zielony *Poznawać nowych ludzi *Horrory <3 *ŚMIESZNE komedie *Creepypasty(na dobranoc :*) *Hip-Hop oraz Rock(Rock TYLKO smutny) *Pop też jest ok ;) *Ally Brooke *.* *No i oczywiście Totalną Porażkę, którą oglądam od pierwszej serii, od 1 odcinka <3 Czego nie lubię? *NOŁ LAJFÓW -.- *Szkoły *Fałszywych osób *Prymusów liżących dupska nauczycielom (I HATE THEM!) *Anime *Pokemonów *LOLA *Harry'ego Pottera *Matematyki *Fizyki *Historii *Islamistów(Urgh!) *Polityków (a zwłaszcza PiSu i KorWina) *Dziwnych bajek typu "Pora na przygodę", "Clarence", "Lego Ninjago" *Dziwnie wyglądających postaci *Magii itp. *Justina Biebera, BaM, 1D itd xD *Samolotów :OOO Serie - Cykl I PRAWA AUTORSKIE! Cykl "VIVA TP" *Szkoła Szyku Totalnej Porażki *Totalna Porażka : I Love Money *Totalna Porażka : I Love Money 2 *Totalna Porażka : I Love Money 3 *Totalna Porażka : I Love Money 4 *Totalna Porażka : I Love Money 5 Serie - Cykl II Archiwum Zwycięzców Fikcji : *Survivor : Wawanakwa - LeShawna *Survivor : New Reality Stars - TBA *Totalna Porażka : Wyspa Oskayi - TBA Konkursów : *Kto jest najlepszy? - Severin *Kto jest najlepszy? 2 - Następny rozdział - Veronica *Kto jest najlepszy? 3 - Powrót - John *Kto jest najlepszy? 4 - Kolejna Szansa - Rachel *Kto jest najlepszy? 5 - Reaktywacja - Alan *Kto jest najlepszy? 6 - Heroes vs Villains - Anna Maria *Kto jest najlepszy? 7 - Brains vs Brawns vs Beauties - X *Frajerzy Totalnej Porażki - Totalna Porażka na Wyspie Pahkitew - Sky *Pokraki Totalnej Porażki - Melissa Moje konkursy Seria "Kto jest najlepszy?" : #Kto jest najlepszy? #Kto jest najlepszy? 2 - Następny rozdział #Kto jest najlepszy? 3 - Powrót #Kto jest najlepszy? 4 - Kolejna Szansa #Kto jest najlepszy? 5 - Reaktywacja #Kto jest najlepszy? 6 - Heroes vs Villains #Kto jest najlepszy? 7 - Brains vs Brawns vs Beauties (nierozstrzygnięta) #TBA #TBA #TBA Spin Offy KJN #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA Inne konkursy : #Frajerzy Totalnej Porażki - Totalna Porażka na Wyspie Pahkitew #Pokraki Totalnej Porażki Moja kolejność sezonów #Wyspa Totalnej Porażki #Totalna Porażka w Trasie #Wariacki wyścig #Totalna Porażka : Plejada Gwiazd #Totalna Porażka : Zemsta Wyspy #Plan Totalnej Porażki #Totalna Porażka na Wyspie Pahkitew Moje ulubione postacie z I obsady : *Gwen *Trent *LeShawna *DJ *Bridgette *Owen *Izzy *Noah *Lindsay *Beth *Heather *Duncan z II obsady : *Zoey *Anna Maria *Brick *Jo *Scott (od 5 serii) z III obsady : Jedyne WEDŁUG MNIE zdrowe umysłowo postacie czyli : *Jasmine *Sky *Amy (choć jest wredna) *Samey *Topher *Beardo z IV obsady : *MacArthur *Sanders *Kitty *Ryan *Stephanie *Junior *Ennui *Crimson *Devin *Taylor *Kelly Moja kolejność eliminacji w sezonach WTP: #LeShawna #Owen #Bridgette #Duncan #Trent #Gwen #Lindsay #DJ #Geoff #Izzy #Beth #Cody #Tyler #Katie #Courtney #Eva #Justin #Sadie #Heather #Noah #Harold #Ezekiel PTP : #Lindsay #Duncan #Beth #DJ #Bridgette #Owen #LeShawna #Heather #Izzy #Gwen #Geoff #Trent #Harold #Justin #Courtney TPWT : #Noah #Heather #DJ #LeShawna #Owen #Cody #Gwen #Lindsay #Tyler #Izzy #Bridgette #Courtney #Sierra #Duncan #Blaineley #Harold #Alejandro #Ezekiel TPZW : #Zoey #Brick #Anna Maria #Jo #Mike #Dawn #B #Dakota #Sam #Cameron #Lightning #Staci #Scott TPPG : #Gwen #Scott #Mike #Zoey #Courtney #Lindsay #Duncan #Heather #Cameron #Alejandro #Jo #Sam #Sierra #Lightning TPNWP : #Jasmine #Sammy "Samey" #Sky #Topher #Shawn #Amy #Beardo #Scarlett #Dave #Sugar #Rodney #Ella #Max #Leonard TPWW : #Emma i Kitty #Sanders i MacArthur #Stephanie i Ryan #Crimson i Ennui #Dwayne i Junior #Carrie i Devin #Owen i Noah #Tom i Jen #Kelly i Taylor #Chet i Lorenzo #Mary i Ellody #Geoff i Brody #Mickey i Jay #Laurie i Miles #Rock i Spud #Josee i Jacques #Gerry i Pete #Tammy i Leonard Ranking Postaci 1 obsada : #LeShawna #Bridgette #Lindsay #Owen #Gwen #Trent #Duncan #DJ #Noah #Beth #Heather #Izzy #Tyler #Cody #Eva #Katie #Geoff #Sadie #Courtney #Sierra #Alejandro #Justin #Harold #Blaineley #Ezekiel 2 obsada : #Zoey(najlepsza jako komandos *.*) #Brick #Anna Maria #Jo #Scott #Dawn #Mike #Dakota #B #Sam #Cameron #Staci #Lightning 3 obsada : #Jasmine #Sammy #Sky #Amy #Topher #Beardo #Shawn #Scarlett #Dave #Sugar #Rodney #Ella #Max #Leonard 4 obsada : #Kitty #MacArthur #Ryan #Stephanie #Junior #Dwayne #Crimson #Ennui #Taylor #Kelly #Devin #Sanders #Emma #Jen #Lorenzo #Carrie #Chet #Ellody #Miles #Tom #Rock #Jay #Laurie #Mickey #Mary #Spud #Brody #Jacques #Gerry #Tammy #Pete #Josee Ogólny : #LeShawna #Bridgette #Lindsay #Owen #Gwen #Kitty #Trent #MacArthur #Jasmine #Sammy #Duncan #DJ #Ryan #Stephanie #Junior #Sky #Zoey #Noah #Brick #Anna Maria #Jo #Dwayne #Scott #Beth #Heather #Izzy #Crimson #Ennui #Taylor #Amy #Topher #Kelly #Devin #Beardo #Sanders #Dawn #Mike #Tyler #Emma #Cody #Eva #Dakota #Jen #Katie #B #Sam #Geoff #Shawn #Lorenzo #Carrie #Sadie #Chet #Ellody #Cameron #Miles #Tom #Rock #Courtney #Sierra #Jay #Alejandro #Staci #Laurie #Justin #Mickey #Lightning #Mary #Spud #Scarlett #Brody #Harold #Dave #Blaineley #Sugar #Jacques #Gerry #Rodney #Ella #Tammy #Pete #Max #Josee #Ezekiel #Leonard Moje postacie 1 generacja : *Layla *Melissa *Sunny *Phoebe *Ashley *Wendy *Cassidy *Kassidy *John *Ben *George *Roger *Luis *Zack *Martin *Andrew 2 generacja *Oliver *Tyron *Liam *David *Wayne *Diego *Craig *Monica *Kelsie *Diana *Chloe *Kimberly *Sheila *Angie Mój ranking moich postaci 1 generacja #Melissa #John #Layla #Luis #Wendy #Cassidy #Ashley #George #Roger #Kassidy #Martin #Phoebe #Sunny #Zack #Ben #Andrew 2 generacja #Monica #Chloe #Craig #David #Kelsie #Oliver #Tyron #Kimberly #Diana #Angie #Wayne #Sheila #Diego #Liam Ogólny #Monica #Melissa #Chloe #Craig #John #Layla #Luis #David #Kelsie #Wendy #Cassidy #Oliver #Ashley #George #Tyron #Kimberly #Diana #Angie #Roger #Kassidy #Martin #Wayne #Phoebe #Sheila #Sunny #Zack #Diego #Ben #Liam #Andrew Rankingi w fikcjach |-| Survivor : Wawanakwa= Tyler_TDWT.jpg|'16.Tyler' Beth_Podsumowanie.png|'15.Beth' Cody_TDI.jpg|'14.Cody' Izzy_TDWT.jpg|'13.Izzy' Geoff_TDI.jpg|'12.Geoff' AlejandroBM.jpg|'11.Alejandro' Heather_TDI.jpg|'10.Heather' Courtney_TDI.jpg|'9.Courtney' Owen_TDA.jpg|'8.Owen' Duncan_TDAS.jpg|'7.Duncan' Gwen_TDWT.jpg|'6.Gwen' DJ_TD.jpg|'5.DJ' Lindsay_TDI.jpg|'4.Lindsay' Trent_TDI.jpg|'3.Trent' Bridgette_TDA.jpg|'2.Bridgette' LeShawna Aud.jpg|'1.LeShawna' |-| Survivor : New Reality Stars= Relacje B) |-| WARNING = Tutaj znajdziesz listę od: Znajomi ---> Koledzy ---> Przyjaciele ---> BFF'y :) Kolejność wg. porządku alfabetycznego. Jeśli kogoś uraziłem to przepraszam. Jeśli o kimś zapomniałem, to piszcie. |-| Znajomi = *Maka *Rogal *Yuri *Lyra *Marker |-| Koledzy = *Donek *Anonim *Yorgon *007 *LB *Terrible *Bociek |-| Przyjaciele = *Sigur *Whip *D1s4U *TD |-| BFF'y = *Koks